Initial D: Tokyo Stage BATTLE STAGE
by AwesomeGuitarSolo69
Summary: Takumi travels to Tokyo and, through some turn of events, ends up in a battle against Sean Boswell and his Mustang


A/N: I had, at one point, been planning to write an Initial D fanfiction where Takumi goes to Tokyo to visit Natsuki at university, and takes a detour to the parking garage from _Tokyo Drift_ along the way. Writing the battle was as far as I got – and it looks unlikely I'll ever get any further.

 **Battle #1: Takumi Fujiwara (1983 Toyota Corolla GT-APEX AE86) vs Sean Boswell (1967 Ford Mustang Fastback).  
Multi-storey car park (Name unknown)**

Quickly, the AE86 and the Mustang were lined up next to each other on the lowest level of the multi-storey car park. Sean turned to look at his opponent but saw Takumi seeming to study what little "road" there was ahead; a short straight that was only just wide enough for two cars, even if the car was as narrow as the Toyota, ending in a ninety-degree turn.  
A very handsome Japanese man stood himself between the cars, dressed dapperly in a black suit of sorts. He looked from the panda Trueno to the dark green Mustang and began the countdown to start this race. The pair of them revved eagerly, Sean bouncing his twin-turbo RB26 engine, swapped over some time ago from an S15 whilst Takumi found the perfect spot to launch his Group-A naturally aspirated 4AGE from, taking into account the slippery surface. The power disadvantage of the Toyota, he knew, would help him off the line as his wheels wouldn't have the sheer amount of power going to them as a twin-turbo engine so his launch would be cleaner – however, being able to get to the power band much faster would mean that the NA having to reach 11,000rpm would be a detriment to his performance over the run.  
The man pointed to a scantily-clad girl leaning against a support pillar on the right of the starting line.

"Ready"she nodded.

Takumi allowed his gaze to go from her to the girl doing the same on the other side of the start, noticing his opponent doing the same. A thought of the much simpler ten-second countdowns of the mountain passes he was used to, done by one person, confirming to him that these guys were much more organised in their races than any team he had faced before.

"Setto" came confirmation from the other girl. The guy in the suit raised his hand again, glancing quickly from the scowled face of the Drift King to the calm face of some young outsider, and smirked. He quickly flicked his wrists to point at both drivers, and gave a calm

"Go"

Takumi reached that place of perfect harmony with the car as he released his car from the confines of its brake and clutch, allowing first gear to fly up the revs in a matter of seconds before flicking into second gear, his rear wheels still struggling for traction. Sean, in the Ford, on the other hand, wasn't having such a clear time of things. This was the first time he'd taken such a high-powered car into the lot, and he didn't have the technique down just yet. His fastback fishtailed wildly, letting out a great cloud of smoke and leaving two wobbly black lines behind it.  
 _I was right about the power difference_ Takumi thought to himself, glancing at the struggling muscle car beside him as the black-hooded nose of the '86 jumped ahead _Now I need to hope I can keep the revs up  
_ The two cars approached the first corner at less than 60mph, the concrete wall of the parking lot growing in Takumi's vision. As he would usually approach a corner, he lifted off and rested his hand on the gear stick, ready to shift down even though, at second gear, he wouldn't need to. The corner would be a right, so first he span the steering wheel to the right to get the car turning the right way and-

"What?!"

Surprised, Takumi watched the Ford stay on the gas and then completely lock its rear wheels. The car made an odd wiggling motion, then the back swung around into a drift that put the car almost perpendicular through the corner, more sideways than the young Toyota driver had seen a car before. Desperate not to be left behind but still shaken, he used his traditional Scandinavian flick-like method to slide the car around the hairpin and keep the revs high. His rear quarter panel came within inches of a midnight blue Datsun Z and he mashed his foot into the gas pedal, keeping up with the back of the Ford. A million thoughts whizzed around Takumi's mind as they approached turn two, a ninety-degree left this time.

 _How did he swing the car out so far? What did he do?!_

Again, Takumi lifted off before the corner and drifted through with delicate control of the throttle and steering. His front bumper almost hit the support pillar on the inside of the turn and his rear bumper came very close to a horrifically modified, The Incredible Hulk-inspired Volkswagen Touran. Again, the Ford made its strange movement, the wheels locking and sending plumes of tire smoke into the air. Its drift wasn't refined and accurate like the Corolla's, but it was certainly faster on this surface, and at this location.  
Focusing on the locking rear wheels and the jerk the car made of the steering wheel just as the wheels locked, Takumi understood what was happening. He shifted into third on the long straight out of the right turn, and it was this action that made him realise he needed to change his technique.

 _His emergency brake!_

Almost instantly, Takumi adapted to the situation. He shifted back down to second, forcing his engine to bounce off the limiter and turned towards the next turn, coming off the gas for a moment. He counter-steered rapidly and instead of reaching for his shifter like he normally would, he instead yanked the handbrake of the car. He felt his small Toyota lose all of its rear end grip and slip helplessly along the concrete. He released the handbrake and pushed the gas pedal down again, keeping the car balanced in this heavily angled state. Finally, he straightened up for the next straight, and noticed how much closer he was to the bumper of the Ford than he had been through the first two turns.  
Without noticing, Takumi had managed to pull off an excellent tandem drift with the high-powered American machine.

Brow furrowing, Takumi now knew how he had to beat his rival, and began using this technique to follow the dark green Mustang closely. Mentally, he complained about the technique.

 _This is so inaccurate! I can barely control the car once I've initiated the drift!_

However, physically, his hands and feet had made detailed notes on the exact movements they needed to make and replicated the pulling of the e-brake and powering over, improving with each turn. By the second time Takumi had to use this new method of drifting, it was on a 180 degree hairpin elevating his level within the parking lot. Inches from the Mustang, he locked the rear wheels of his 86 and slid around the corner effortlessly. However, at the end of the corner his car hit the uphill while it was still carrying some serious angle which caused the suspension to flex and throw him towards the white concrete wall on his left. It took all he had to let the front wheels slide out to straighten the car, nicking the rear-view mirror and the wall. Metres away from the next 180 degree turn that would be identical to this one, Takumi had to make a daring move in order to be able to pull off a drift – this close to the wall, there would be nowhere for his rear end to go. Acting on instinct, he pulled the steering wheel to the right, towards the apex of the next corner, putting himself side-by-side with a very surprised Mustang. His sudden action threw off the Drift King's concentration, and meant that his drift through the corner wouldn't be as fast as normal. This aided the mildly panicking Takumi's situation as he again pulled the handbrake to slide out the rear of the car and hit the gas suddenly as soon as he was facing up the ramp. Struggling for grip, the small Toyota darted up the hill just as the Mustang span, Sean doing everything he could do avoid careering into the spectators.

He hit the steering wheel, angry at his defeat and watched the white Toyota dance away through the parking lot.

"I knew I should have waited to try this thing out in here!"


End file.
